Unusual
by Sally's Song is My Song
Summary: Unusual days can turn out for the Better even when you think they can't.AlexisXJaden fic.My first story.


HEY!!This is keyblademastergirl but call me Kitten!This is my first story/one-shot so please be nice,and tell me what you think.Thanks in advance for reading!

Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING!!If I did would I really be writing a Fanfic about it!

**Alexis POV**

Unusual. That is what my whole day has been like. First I overslept.(which there wasn't classes today but still I don't normally oversleep.)Second I haven't seen or heard a duel all day(this is DUEL Academy where are the duelist!),and now I found my "secret" crush in the forest playing a guitar & singing. While I sit behind a tree "secretly" listening. Definitely unusual.

How did I get myself into this!

30 minutes earlier

'I can't believe I overslept!' I thought to myself as I made my way done the familiar path to the Slifer cafeteria. 'I never oversleep!'As the Slifer dorms stared to come into view my mental rant continued in this fashion until...

"JADEN! WHERE ARE YOU!!" Syrus yelled running past me with Hassleberry right at his heels.

I felt myself sweatdrop as I stared after them for a minute before continuing walking to the Slifer cafeteria.

When I opened the door to the cafeteria I saw that the gang was already here. Atticus, Jesse, and Blair where sitting at the table closest to me. Mindy, Jasmine, Bastion, and Axel where sitting at the opposite table. Chazz was sitting at the table in the corner. Jim was sitting on the floor with Shirley, and Aster was leaning against the wall next to the door. "Hey guys. What's with Syrus and Hassleberry?" I asked as I walked in and sat down next to Atticus.

"Jaden was gone when they woke up this morning,"Atticus said in a Matter-of-fact sort of way while turning in his chair to face me."And no one has seen him all morning."

"Ms. Dorothy said he didn't come and eat breakfast either."Jesse said from the chair opposite me.

"Jaden Yuki didn't eat breakfast?"I asked."No wonder Syrus and Hassleberry are so worried."

"Exactly! We should be doing what their doing looking for him not sitting here doing nothing! So I'm initiating a search party to FIND MY JADEYKINS!!"Blair suddenly yelled standing on the table.

We all just stared at her for a moment. "Blair that's what we've been talking about the whole time."Bastion said when he snapped back to realty from her little outburst.

"Oh."Blair said as she got off the table. "Then forget I said anything." She said looking slightly embarrassed after she sat down.

"Why do we have to go find that Slacker?" Chazz said from his secluded little (emo) corner. "I mean, He's the one who left without telling us."

"Because we're his friends." Mindy said emphasizing on the friends. "If you where the one who left without telling us, we would be trying to find you!"Jasmine finished for her as Chazz glared at them.

"Some want to be more then Friends."Atticus said just loud enough for me to hear, but no one else. "There's most likely nothing to worry about."I said to the others as I resisted the urge to smack Atticus. "He Probably just got on Dr. Crowler's bad side and is hiding out some where." I laughed with the others at the near absolute possibility of it.

"The question is though where do we start looking?"Aster said

"I'll go check the forest."I said while standing up."I know the way to most of the places he go's"

"If you find him call us, don't try and keep him all to yourself."Atticus said with a wink and grin that was screaming 'I-know- your-secret' just before I got to the door.

"I don't know why I wouldn't." I said as I turned around and glared a 'if-you-read-my-diary-I'll-kill-you-in-your-sleep' look at him, before walking out the door as his laughter filled the cafeteria.'If Atticus didn't return to the dorm tonight would anyone notice?'I thought heading towards the forest.'Now if I was Jaden where would I be?'I thought as I entered the forest and started walking around the tree's going deeper into the it.

* * *

'I've been looking for ten minutes and I haven't seen hide nor deck! I thought he'd be here.'I thought before yelling some more. "JADEN!"I yelled looking up at a tree I'd seen him napping in once "ARE YOU H..."I stopped mid yell as I heard something...

_**When I see your smile**_

_**Tears run done my face**_

_**I can't replace**_

"What is that? Someone singing?"I said outloud as I tried to listen to the voice."It sounds like it's coming from over here..."I said as I walked into a clearing and saw Jaden sitting under a tree with a guitar. I quickly hide behind a tree.

_**And now that I'm strong**_

_**I have figured out**_

_**How this world turns cold**_

_**And it breaks through my soul**_

_**And I know I'll find deep inside me **_

_**I can be the one**_

Present Time

_**I will never let you fall **_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

'I didn't know he could play guitar?'I thought.'Well he didn't stop playing so that means he didn't see me.'

_**It's OK it's OK it's OK**_

_**Season are changing and**_

_**Waves are crashing and**_

_**Stars are falling all for us**_

_**Days grow longer and**_

_**Nights grow shorter**_

_**I can show you I'll be the one**_

'I can't believe I'm sitting here listening to him!'I screamed at myself in my head. 'Maybe it's not him? I only caught a glimpse before running behind here!'I thought before peeking around the tree I was behind and still seeing Jaden.'Nope...That's him.'

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

'Maybe I can get away before he finishes.'I thought as I started to stand up, when the next verse caught my attention.

_**Cause you're my, you're my, my**_

_**My true love my whole heart **_

_**Please don't throw that away**_

"I wonder if he likes someone?" I said.'Oh shit did I say that out loud!'I thought as I started to panic.'Please say he didn't hear! Please say he...did he stop playing?!'

"Is someone there?" Jaden called from the clearing

'Shit why did he have to hear that!'I yelled at myself before trying to think of an excuse.'I can run now and he'll never know it was me,' ("Hello! Is someone there!" Jaden called again from the clearing) 'Or I can just go face him.'I thought trying to figure out what to do.

"Its just me."I said walking into the clearing making up my mind.'Its not like I was spying on him or anything,'_yeah keep telling yourself that' _Shut up conscience!'

"Oh. Hey Lex! What are you doing here?" Jaden asked me smiling as he put his guitar down and stood up.

"I could ask you the same thing."I said walking over to him."We've been looking for you all morning."

"Ah...Sorry about that I just felt like being alone for a little bit." Jaden said while rubbing the back of his head with that goofy grin I love so much on his face.

'AH! What am I thinking! He probably likes someone! I can't keep thinking things like this!'I kept up my rant for a few moments before he brought me back to the present.

"Huh, what did you say?"I asked him as I stared to blush realizing I'd spaced out right in front of him, thinking about him no less.

"I asked if you where okay, you seem out of it?"He asked putting his hand on my forehead. "You seem a little red too."

"F-Fi-Fine! I-I mean I'm fine!"I stammered."I-I didn't know you could play guitar!"I said hoping to distract him from my ever color changing face.

"Huh? Oh my guitar," Jaden said looking down at it. "Yeah I learned how to play when I was a kid, and I don't try to hide it, I just don't tend to tell people."

"Really, why not?"I asked hoping to give myself more time to calm down, and get my blush under control.

"Well no one's ever asked."He said while staring at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

We just stood there for a moment before busting out laughing!"Wh-What w-was the s-song that you were playing c-called?"I asked as I tried to catch my breath.

I waited a minute as Jaden caught his breath "'Your Guardian Angel' I've been learning how to play it for a couple of weeks."He said after a minute.

"Any real reason you stared learning it?"I asked try to keep the conversation from going back to me.

"Well I like the song," Jaden said turning his head.'Was that a blush?'"And I thought I might play it for the girl I like."he finished with his head still turned away from me.

"Oh."I said.'I knew it, He likes someone.'"Well it sounded great!"I exclaimed while forcing a smile on my face.'I LOVE YOU! YOU IDIOT!' "I bet she'll love it! Well we better get back to the others there probably still looking for you."I said as I turned around and started walking back towards the entrance to the clearing.'Just keep it together until we get back to the others,then you can go wallow in self misery.' I thought trying to keep a smile on my face.

"She already heard it."Jaden said from behind me. I stopped and turned around. He was still standing in the same spot,still looking at the same spot behind him also.

"What did you say?"I asked as I walked back over to him. He sighed and looked up."I said the girl I like already heard it."He said with a slight pinkish tinge on his cheeks.

"Oh..well...was I right, did she like it?"I asked trying to keep a smile on my face as I looked everywhere but at him.

"You tell me."He said."What do you mean..."I started as I turned my head to look at him before being cut off by his lips being pressed on mine.

Before I had completely grasp what was going on He had broken the kiss, and was looking like He wanted to melt into the ground.

"What?"I managed to say after a minute."I...ah...well.."Jaden nervously started while rubbing the back of his head"Oh to hell with it."He said before taking a deep breath."YourtheoneIwantedtoplayitfor!" Jaden blurted out really fast.

"Huh"I said as I tried to understand what he just said.'Your..one..wanted..play..for?'I thought as I tried to figure out what he said. I looked down when I felt myself start blushing again when the rest of the words clicked into place.

we stood there in an awkward silence for a few minutes before I risked a glance at him and saw he was looking at me with a blush to match his Slifer red jacket. We stood there for another minute before Jaden broke the silence.

"I...I guess what I...what I'm trying to say is that I...Ah..."Jaden stammered as he shifted his weight from foot to foot"Well that I...That I'm in love with you." Jaden said looking away as soon as the words left his mouth. His blush getting about ten-times darker in that instant.

'Did he just say he loves me? He...LOVES ME!! I must be dreaming! This can't be real!'I thought looking at him, his face still turned away from me.'This isn't a dream...'

'_He really Loves me.'_

"Ahem" Jaden cleared his throat snapping me out of the Happy dance I was doing in my head."Well your right we should head back to the dorms." Jaden said walking past me looking kinda depressed, but tried to hide it, and failed miserably.

'Why is he walking away...OH SHIT I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING BACK!!'"Jaden wait!"I said turning around towards him.

"It's okay Lex, you don't have to say anything. Just promise we'll stay friends." Jaden said stopping, but not looking at me.

"I don't want to be friends. I want..."I started when he in interrupted me."I understand..." "No you don't!"I yelled glaring at him, before smiling.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for an answer before you get all depressed?"I suddenly asked giggling at the confused look on his face,when he turned back to face me,before continuing."Because if you had left you wouldn't have heard me say that I...love you too."I said as my blush decided to make a come back, as well as my smile growing bigger when I say his shocked face.

"What? Seriously?"he asked walking back over and standing in front of me."Seriously."I said as the smile I love so much light up his face, before he leaned down and kissed me again this time with me kissing back...before being interrupted by a camera flash going off and Atticus coming out of the trees with a camera in his hand.

"I told you not to try and keep him to yourself."Atticus said with a smug look before grinning like an idiot as I shot death glares at him.

"ATTICUS!"I yelled as I started advancing towards him."I'M GOING TO KI..."I was stop mid yell, as hands grabbed me around the waist, pulling me back against the person. I looked up and found Jaden smiling at me before he turned towards the Atticus.

"Stay here if you like," Jaden said with a shrug before getting this weird look in his eye as he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek."but don't get mad if I can't help but kiss her." Jaden said with a mischievous smile as I blushed and Atticus laughed. I looked up and smiled at Jaden as Atticus left the clearing.' Jaden and me together definitely unusual,'I thought as he leaned down and kissed me again.'but unusual is just fine with me!'"Don't do anything over PG!"Atticus called back to us.

Atticus did not return to the dorm that night,and nobody noticed till morning.

THE END!

Please tell me what you think in a review!


End file.
